A storage network environment may provide clients with access to user data stored across one or more storage devices. For example, a cluster network environment may comprise one or more storage clusters of storage controllers (e.g., nodes) configured to provide clients with access to user data stored within storage devices. Various data management services may be implemented for the storage network environment, such as backup and restore functionality, replication functionality, snapshot functionality, dump commands, etc. Performance of such services may depend on factors such as characteristics of a dataset upon which a data management service is operating. For example, file sizes, directory sizes, numbers of files, numbers of directories, data changes (e.g., files and directories of a volume that are added, removed, or modified since a prior snapshot of a volume), and/or a variety of other characteristics of the dataset may affect performance of a replication data management service.
Data management services may utilize computing resources and bandwidth of the storage network environment for operation. For example, the replication data management service may be hosted on a storage controller, and may be configured to send data over a network to a second storage controller for data replication. Inefficient operation of data management services due to characteristics of datasets may degrade performance of users accessing data through the storage network environment. For example, the storage controller may have inadequate computing resources and/or bandwidth available for processing client I/O requests to data because the storage controller is executing the replication data management service. Unfortunately, a client, for which the storage network environment is maintained, may be unable to provide an administrator of the storage network environment with a clear view of a profile of the dataset, and thus the administrator may be unable to diagnose the degraded performance.